


43. honeymoon

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [41]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Honeymoon, Impregnation, Married Sex, but not in the weird doujin way, theyre a happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Umi and Nico take their honeymoon in France, but Umi is a little distracted.





	43. honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/gifts).



> i told a couple of ppl i was writing uminico before this was posted, and they all guessed i was writing it for gray

Umi lifted her wrist gingerly to check her watch, being careful not to stir her sleeping wife by moving too much. There was only about another half hour until they touched down in Paris and began the first day of their two-week-long honeymoon. If Umi was being honest, she wasn’t all that excited to be in the bustling streets of Paris, being dragged to this store and that store. She would have really preferred having a poetic view of the sunset from the top of the Eiffel Tower, but Nico was a lot less romantic, and Umi didn’t have the courage to ask.

 

It didn’t really matter though. As long as Umi was with Nico, it didn’t really matter. Nico had been sleeping since she got on the plane. The wedding had went a little later into the night than they had expected, with them falling drunk and half-naked into the bed at two in the morning and falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Umi was fine with running off of little sleep, but Nico was more high-maintenance. Umi was glad that Nico was sleeping so soundly against her; she enjoyed hearing her wife’s light snoozes, and she never would have asked Nico to sleep on her out loud.

 

“My wife...” Umi flushed. What an odd phrase. She had said it a bit louder than intended; the man across the aisle gave her a funny look, then turned back to his newspaper. “M-my wife.”

 

“Ugh...what?”

 

Umi, startled, turned to look down against her shoulder. Nico was looking up at her with a very salty stare. “Sorry. I wasn’t calling you.”

 

“Well, you kept saying ‘my wife’. Is that not me?”

 

“I-it is. Not yet. Wait, no. The wedding was last night. We really _are_ married, Nico. Isn’t that weird to you?”

 

Thankfully, the angry expression was slowly fading from Nico’s face, leaving her looking soft and sleepy. Umi would have hugged her, if they weren’t in public. “We were planning the wedding for months, Umi-chan. I think it should have sunk in by now. Yes, we’re married.”

 

Umi relaxed into the seat. “Yes. And I’m happy we are.”

 

There was a short pause that told Umi that her words had gotten to Nico. After getting herself together, Nico spluttered, “Of course you’re happy! A-after all, who _wouldn’t_ wanna be married to the great Nico?” The way Nico ended her sentence made Umi feel like she had something else to say. After all, was Nico ever really done talking? When Umi looked down, Nico was humming thoughtfully and staring out of the window. “You know...since we’re married, now, we should...probably do something. You know?”

 

“If you mean a honeymoon-”

 

“No, I don’t mean that. We’re on our way there. I mean, like...” Nico huffed. “Never mind. This isn’t the place to talk about it. We’ll get to it tonight.”

 

“Tonight?” Umi knitted her brow. What would they do that night? Have dinner, go back to the hotel room, take a shower, then...oh. They probably _would_ have sex. Was that what she was referring to? “Ah, yes. We’ll discuss it tonight, then. Not here. Please.”

 

Nico groaned. “I just said I was dropping it. Now, shut up so Nico can get her beauty sleep.”

* * *

Apparently, an extra couple of hours wasn’t enough sleep for Nico the beauty queen. Umi didn’t really mind it; after all, she had planned most of their activities for that day for the evening, expecting Nico to whine about jet lag. She wasn’t _quite_ right in her prediction, but Nico was still whining anyway, which made her guess close enough.

 

Nico didn’t even bother to change into something more comfortable, jumping into the bed and snuggling up under the covers. Umi ran over the schedule again, more to herself than anything. “We’re going to have a boat ride this evening, and it’ll drop us off near a mall so you can shop your little heart out. After that, we’ll have dinner, then come back here.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Nico yawned, her voice muffled by the pillow. “Man, it’s gonna be great. You have to let me pick an outfit for you, Umi-chan. And some cute lingerie, too.”

 

“A-an outfit, maybe. I’m not sure about the lingerie.” Umi fiddled with the hotel’s alarm clock, then decided not to bother. She took out her own phone and set an alarm for six PM. The boat ride was at seven, and Nico needed ample time to drag herself out of bed and get ready.

 

As she was finalizing the alarm, though, she was stopped in her tracks by what Nico said next: “You don’t want to wear something sexy for me tonight?”

 

“No,” Umi barked. Nico turned to her with a sour expression. “Nico, you’re acting like we’ve never...done it before.”

 

Nico rolled her eyes. “We haven’t done it as a couple, though. We both fell asleep last night. Ever heard of consummating the marriage, Umi-chan?”

 

Nico had a point. Umi had (shamefully) read enough romance books to know that the first time having sex after your wedding was supposed to be the most special. Really, if Nico hadn’t been so insistent, and if Umi hadn’t been so weak and horny, Umi probably would have waited until marriage. Deciding to use that as her argument, Umi set down her phone and began fiddling with the coffee-maker in the corner of the room. It was still hard to look Nico in the eye when they were discussing intimacy. “But we had sex before our marriage.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Nico retorted.

 

“W-we’re probably going to have sex tonight anyway,” Umi mumbled. “Why make such a big deal out of it...?”

 

Nico patted the bed beside her, and Umi turned to look at her. “I don’t think you’re making coffee. So come sit. We’re gonna take a nap, right?”

 

Umi sighed, her defenses worn. Unlike Nico, she took off her jeans and bra, leaving her a bit more comfortable in a shirt and underwear. Before Umi could even pull the covers over them properly, Nico was clinging onto her. Nico’s forehead was pressed against Umi’s cheek, and Umi could feel Nico’s soft breaths on her neck. Umi wouldn’t have minded if their entire honeymoon was just that; laying there together, feeling each other. Although Nico liked to play up her spoiled attitude, Umi wasn’t sure Nico would have minded either.

 

“I like doing it with you,” Umi said suddenly.

 

Nico scoffed, but it was less smug than usual. Umi even felt comforted by it. “Yeah, Umi-chan. I think everybody should like having sex with their wife.”

 

“I just didn’t want you to think that me being...a little bashful...is the same as me not liking sex. Because I do. But-”

 

“Alright, Umi-chan. Calm down, okay? I think you’re misunderstanding. I want it to be special, but I’m not trying to make a big deal out of it,” Nico said. That was completely contradictory. Umi groaned and clapped a hand over her face until Nico continued. “You know what I meant. It doesn’t have to be some big _thing._ I wanted...to try something, is all.”

 

That got Umi’s attention. It was a bit less vague than Nico wanting their night together to be “special”; not knowing exactly what Nico was thinking was terrifying. “You have something in mind?”

 

Nico shook her head a little. “No. _We_ have something in mind.”

 

“...I’m not quite following you,” Umi admitted. “Is it something we’ve discussed before?”

 

That was virtually impossible, considering the fact that Umi was pretty much a closed door when it came to any discussion of kinks or trying something new in the bedroom. That’s why Umi was surprised when Nico nodded. “Yeah. We’ve talked about wanting kids before, right?”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

“Tonight? You-you want me to get you pregnant tonight...?” Umi’s voice was barely a whisper. She had imagined it before: raising children with Nico, holding Nico’s hand as she gave birth, going shopping for maternity clothes and little cribs...it had been a fantasy up until then. “Are you sure?”

 

“We both said that we do. And we’re in a good place, right? Might as well.”

 

“That seems like a very dismissive attitude for something so-”

 

“Listen, Umi-chan,” Nico said, suddenly sounding more serious than Umi had ever heard her. “I’ve thought about it a lot, alright? A lot. I’m sure about it. So there’s no point in wasting time thinking about it again. Yeah, I’m dismissive. ‘Cause I’m sure. Are you?” Umi swallowed. She was, but the words were stuck in her throat. Instead, she nodded, and Nico gave her signature smile. “There you go. It’s that easy. So, tonight _will_ be special, then.”

 

Umi nodded, and Nico relaxed into her. Soon enough, Nico was sleeping again, and Umi was in the same position that she was in on the plane, but with a lot more to think about. How was she going to make it through the romantic evening she had planned for them, knowing what they were going to do that night? Her mind filled with worries and excitement, Umi dozed off as well.

* * *

When they finally woke up, jolted back to life by Umi’s alarm, the sun was beginning to set. “I’ve gotta hand it to you, Umi-chan. It is a little romantic,” Nico swooned, throwing the room’s curtains open. However romantic it was, Umi was distracted by thoughts of her and Nico’s plans for when they got back to the hotel room. She felt rather ashamed. Earlier, she had been put off by how un-romantic Nico could be, but all of a sudden, all she could think about was sex?

 

Thankfully, Nico took an obscene amount of time to get ready, just as Umi thought she would. That gave Umi ample time to sit back on the comfy couch in the hotel room and calm herself down. It was rare that Umi got worked up, but something about getting Nico pregnant was scandalous to her in the best of ways. Umi briefly wondered if it was the going bareback aspect that captivated her, since her and Nico have never had sex without a condom, but thinking more about that didn’t do anything for her.

 

_Maybe I really am just shameless..._

 

Nico finally emerged from the bathroom, after what seemed like an eternity. Umi would admit that she did look dashing, in the adorable kind of way. Umi had shot up like a weed after her second year of high school, and of course, Nico had stayed as short as ever. It was endearing, the way Nico used her tiny stature to her advantage by making herself all cutesy.

 

“Are we all set?”

 

“I am,” Nico said, then grimaced at Umi’s outfit. Umi looked herself over; she was wearing a sweater over a dress shirt and some khakis. “Not sure about you.” Umi was prepared to protest, but then Nico sighed. “Whatever. We’re going to shop till we drop tonight. Can’t have my wife looking like _this,_ you know.”

 

Umi flushed, less at the backhanded insult and more at Nico calling her her “wife”. Sure, it was true, but it was still slightly odd to hear aloud. It gave her a warm, blooming feeling, like there was something new afoot. “I can’t guarantee you I’ll wear any of them, but I’m excited to see what you get me.”

 

“Good enough! Let’s hit the road.”

 

Nico grabbed Umi’s hand, and Umi held on tight.

* * *

Nico surprised Umi by being a lot more sentimental on the boat ride than expected. She had taken Umi’s hand again by the time they were on the river, leaning against Umi as licks of water hit the side of the boat softly. “The sunset never looks this nice in Japan,” Nico said, amazed by how the furious red light hit the water. “Let’s just live here.”

 

If Umi hadn’t known Nico was joking, she might have agreed. Still, there was something special to be said of going back home and just relishing the memories of the magical time they had. If they stayed in France forever, some of that wonder would have been washed away by normality. “Maybe another vacation here,” Umi suggested.

 

Once they hit the mall, though, Umi was ripped out of her little fantasy world. Nico began to drag her around to this shop and that, throwing different (somewhat appalling) outfits into Umi’s arms and demanding that she tried them on. Nico herself tried on a variety of different outfits, asking Umi what she thought and showing them off. Umi didn’t mind spending a significant amount of money on shopping, because the lit up expression on Nico’s face was completely worth it.

 

“Umi-chan! Check this one out,” Nico said. They were in the (admittedly kind of cramped) dressing room of a department store, and Nico was twirling around in a pastel pink mini-dress. The skirt was very fluffy. If Umi hadn’t known what it was, she might have mistaken it for a tutu. That alone said it was perfect for Nico. “So? What do you think?”

 

“Buy it,” Umi demanded.

 

Nico gasped dramatically, changing back into the outfit she had walked in with. “You, telling me to splurge on something?”

 

“One, it’s our honeymoon. Two, you look cute in it. Three, our dinner reservations are soon and we need to get going, so it wouldn’t be wise to waste time debating with you,” Umi explained.

 

Nico gave her a funny look as they walked out of the dressing room, with Umi carrying a century’s worth of pay in clothes. “You made a decision that thoroughly, _that_ fast?! You’re like a robot!”

 

As they approached the counter, Umi sighed with relief, realizing that there was no way Nico would have time to go shop for embarrassing lingerie. Once the pseudo-tutu and a blouse that Nico _insisted_ Umi wear the next day were paid for, they were off to the restaurant. The sun had fully set by then, but the grand moon illuminated the way enough for them to make their way to their reservation.

 

They were quiet at first, walking along the dwindling crowd of people and holding hands (even though Umi’s hand held shopping bags). As they neared the restaurant, Nico murmured, “You haven’t forgotten about tonight, right?”

 

“L-let’s not talk about it in public, Nico,” Umi warned.

 

“What? Why not? People tell other people they’re trying to get pregnant all the time!”

 

“But...talking about the actual act, and when it happens...that’s a little different.” Umi knew she was splitting hairs, but she definitely couldn’t get herself aroused in public, so she wanted Nico to drop the subject.

 

Of course, Nico was relentless. As they walked in the double glass doors of the restaurant, she teased, “You’re turning all red. I hope you won’t get cold feet tonight. I was a little scared you’d chicken out and leave me at the altar yesterday.”

 

They were escorted by a waiter to their seat. As soon as they were seated, Umi blurted out, “I wouldn’t do that! I love you!”

 

Nico snickered. “Of course you wouldn’t. I’m the best!”

 

Umi laughed a bit nervously. She had taken Nico seriously...what a scare! Was her bashfulness really that much of a hindrance? Umi was the most straightforward person she knew, but also the weakest. _I’ll have to be braver tonight..._ Umi picked up her menu, peering at Nico over it. Nico was humming to herself, smiling softly. Umi allowed herself to relax a little bit. Nico was happy. That was good.

 

“Would you like to order some white wine?” Umi questioned. She was a little anxious to get back to the hotel room. Her mind told her that she simply wanted to get it over with, but her heart (and the more unmentionable parts of her body) told her that she was excited to experience Nico’s body in a different way than she ever had before.

 

As if Nico couldn’t bear to go too long without mentioning their plans to get pregnant, she huffed. “No! Alcohol hinders your chances of getting pregnant, you know. We’re not ruining that sperm of yours.”

 

Just as Umi was about to rip into Nico for being so disgusting in public, their waiter approached. The strained look on his face told Umi that he had certainly heard their lewd conversation. Umi wanted to apologize, but she felt like that only called attention to the situation even more. She simply hid behind her menu again and regretfully ordered a water.

* * *

Surprisingly, not all of the shops were closed by the time they finished their dinner, so Nico forced Umi into a few more outfits before they finally returned to their hotel room. Things felt startlingly normal. All of the honeymoon lovemaking scenes that Umi had scene in the movies (between her fingers, of course) had couples falling to the bed and stripping as soon as they got into their hotel room, fervently grabbing at each other.

 

Umi dropped Nico’s bags and groaned, trying to stop her thoughts from racing. But it was difficult. The concept of getting Nico pregnant was so overwhelming to her that she couldn’t stop thinking about it. Nico seemed relaxed as ever, slipping off her shoes and rolling into the bed with a whimsical sigh. _She knows I want to do it, doesn’t she? She’s totally stalling._

 

Taking a deep breath, Umi said, “So? What now?”

 

Just like earlier, Nico beckoned Umi to come lay with her. Umi jumped in next to her more eager than she was before, her heart pounding. Nico looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “You’re terrified.”

 

“Yes,” Umi admitted. Nico made a noise of surprise, as if she didn’t expect Umi to tell the truth. “Lying won’t do me any good at this point. It’s rather obvious that I’m a little afraid. But, that’s okay. I know you’ll take good care of me.”

 

“Shouldn’t _you_ be taking care of _me_ instead? You’re the more grown-up one.”

 

Umi sighed. Despite being (slightly) older, Nico didn’t seem like she wanted to act that way. _But then she gets mad if I don’t treat her like she’s mature..._ “We’ll take care of each other, then.”

 

Umi didn’t realize how much that could have been misinterpreted until Nico was grinning and sidling closer. Umi shut her eyes tight and took the plunge, moving in so quickly for a kiss that Nico yelped. Umi was a little proud at hearing that, knowing that her sudden initiative had been surprising. Well, if Umi had to take care of her wife, then she had to be a little more forward...and she’d get used to it. After all, she’d have to take more initiative when they had kids, too. Nico would definitely spoil them rotten if Umi wasn’t vigilant.

 

Nico pulled back, panting lightly. Her lips still tasted like the wine that she had reluctantly drank at dinner. “No need for us to keep these clothes on, Umi-chan. If only you had some sexy lingerie on beneath them...”

 

Tenderly, they undressed each other. The first couple of times they had made love, Umi had insisted on undressing herself, then laying together with the lights off. Those days were long gone, though; instead, she happily let her wife reveal her body, landing a teasing touch or tickle every now and then. They kissed again, that time embracing each other tightly. Umi tentatively touched Nico’s butt, and when Nico purred into her lips, she did it again, that time a bit more selfish.

 

Umi always prayed to have more self-control in bed, but it was impossible. Not wanting to wait a moment longer to get to the main event, Umi’s hand slid over Nico’s hip, moving to her front. They were so close to each other that Umi had to move back just a little bit to slide her hand between Nico’s legs. Nico grunted in protest for a minute, but quickly revoked it when Umi started to press down on her clit. Umi knew that Nico hated to be teased, and she also knew how stiff the punishment was for doing so anyway, so she decided to go for the gold.

 

Nico took Umi’s free hand, bringing it to her breast. In return for Umi’s cautious squeezes, Nico trailed her kisses down to Umi’s neck. “D-don’t leave a mark,” Umi murmured.

 

“Who’s gonna see it but me?” Nico bit down pointedly, and Umi hissed. Nico found out all of her sensitive spots the first time they laid together, but Nico was much picker about what she liked, and Umi stumbled more times than she succeeded.

 

Still, after years of learning how Nico liked to be touched, Umi easily had her trembling, just like she was then. Umi was pressing slow, loose circles to Nico’s clit. She felt Nico’s breath tremble against her neck, and Nico stopped her mission to mark Umi’s skin, instead simply nuzzling her.

 

“I’m spoiling you...” Umi sighed, kissing the top of Nico’s head. Umi certainly wasn’t complaining. There really was a special kind of pleasure that she got from feeling Nico in her arms, whimpering and pressing her hips into Umi’s hand.

 

“Not yet,” Nico replied, a bit breathless. “We’ve got a lot more to do.”

 

“You make conceiving a child sound like a chore.”

 

Nico tutted. Surprising Umi greatly, she eased Umi’s hand away from between her legs. “Being with Nico is _never_ a chore. I’m going to spare you the burden of making me climax first. You’ve been on edge all evening, huh?”

 

Umi flushed deeply. She was holding out hope that Nico hadn’t noticed how fidgety she had been while they were out together, but it seemed like her hopes were unfounded. “I really want to do this with you...Nico.”

 

“Then let’s do it,” Nico said, smiling. “Don’t punk out, alright?”

 

Umi wanted to insist that she wouldn’t, but she figured actions spoke better than words. Making sure to be careful with her fragile wife, she rolled Nico onto her back, effectively putting her on top. It was a position she found herself in often, since Nico rarely wanted to do more in bed than lay back and be pleased. It was awkward for Umi at first, but she had come to enjoy the view of Nico that she got when Nico was beneath her, gasping for breath.

 

There was something Umi had wanted to say, but the anticipation on Nico’s face told her that it wasn’t so important that she had to say it then. She had actually wanted to say a lot, including asking Nico if she was sure about wanting to have kids (just to double check) or asking Nico how rough she wanted it. Instead, she eased herself into Nico, closing her eyes and sighing. She opened her eyes right back up when Nico swore beneath her, watching as Nico’s face reddened and contorted. Umi wasn’t all that big, but then again, Nico was rather tiny.

 

“Are you a-”

 

“I would have said so if I wasn’t,” Nico hissed. “Keep going!”

 

Umi was used to Nico being a little aggressive when she was horny. It was a bit of a turn-on, really. So, Umi obeyed, trying to find a good place to hold onto Nico before settling on her waist. Without realizing it, Umi pinned her down a bit as well, fastening her to the bed as her hips withdrew and pushed forward again. Nico bit into the back of her hand. Lovemaking between them was usually quiet like that, with Nico holding back her noises of excitement and Umi hardly making any at all. Umi was usually so focused on her task that she hardly said more than a few whispered words to declare her pleasure.

 

When Umi’s strokes slowed for a moment as she tried to collect herself, Nico lifted her leg, her ankle placed at the bottom of Umi’s back. It was a silent demand for more. Umi wanted to kiss her again, wondering if that would sate Nico’s endless hunger, but she enjoyed her position on top of Nico too much to relinquish it in favor of leaning down. Instead, she simply started to thrust harder, still moving just as slow as she was before. “Umi-chan,” Nico groaned lowly, her lips still on her hand. “Just like that...!”

 

Umi nodded once, but Nico probably didn’t even see it, squeezing her eyes shut and letting Umi do as she wished. Umi enjoyed the little rush of power she got from taking charge of their fucking sessions, but she seemed to enjoy it more knowing what she was about to do to Nico. Part of her felt sick for her thoughts, but there was a great satisfaction in knowing that she was about to fill Nico up with her seed. It was a romantic way of claiming her that made Umi’s skin tingle.

 

Of course, she couldn’t neglect Nico’s pleasure either. A bit more careless than usual, Umi moved her grip from Nico’s waist up to her calves, pulling her upwards so that her hips had lifted off of the bed. Nico squealed, but didn’t protest once Umi started thrusting. Umi knew she was hitting Nico’s g-spot then. She didn’t stop, somewhat tempted to draw some moans of pleasure out of Nico for once. Nico covered her face with her hands completely, but Umi could still her shrieks seeping out each time Umi slammed in.

 

Finally, Umi picked up the pace, pleased by how wet Nico was. They had already dirtied the sheets by then, but Umi cared not for cleanliness at that moment. In fact, she wanted to be dirtier than she had ever been. For right then, though, she’d try to play the part of the romantic, considering the fact that it was the first night of their honeymoon. Besides, something like making a child together was meant to be a loving event, wasn’t it?

 

Umi still kept up her quick, brutish movements, but she tried to hold on a bit more tenderly, hoping that Nico could feel her love with every thrust. As if that were the key to getting what she wanted, Nico started to say Umi’s name. First it was a bit quiet, but after a few more strokes, she got louder. Nico usually muted herself so effectively that Umi wasn’t used to hearing her name being chanted so fervently, but it was a pleasurable shock to her system. She pulled Nico closer to her, Nico’s arms loosely folded above her head.

 

Nico opened her eyes halfway, looking up at Umi with red tear-dotted eyes. Umi stared right into them, surprising herself with her intensity. Her hips were moving on their own by then. Her heart and her body were working in tandem, desperately trying to get more of Nico’s body. Nico seemed to be giving it all over, laying back on the bed and allowing Umi to bring them closer than they had ever been before. While the experience was somewhat new, with Nico’s walls clenching unbelievably tight and Umi’s skin rubbing directly against Nico’s, there was also a certain familiarity that came with being lovers for so long. That was somehow just as arousing as the fire of a new brand of lust.

 

“C-come back down here,” Nico panted, reaching a hand up to Umi. Umi was enjoying their position thoroughly, with Nico hanging from her arms and being so lovely ravished. Still, Umi admittedly craved a little more intimacy than that. She gently laid Nico’s legs on the bed again, then carefully rested her weight atop Nico’s nimble body.

 

Her shaft had never left Nico’s cunt, so once she was settled, she began to thrust again, still ferocious but somewhat more caring. Nico took her hand, and they held hands as Umi started to lead them to the last few legs of their lovemaking. “You’re beautiful, Nico,” Umi whispered. She couldn’t think of anything better to say, but she felt that she had to say something in a moment so charged with energy. Her voice was close to giving out, and she wasn’t inclined to speak a lot during sex, but she couldn’t stop herself. “You’re so amazing, and-and I’m lucky to have you with me.”

 

“God, I love you, Umi-chan...” There was none of Nico’s faux-reluctance in that confession; there was nothing but love. “I love you, so don’t stop, okay? Give me all you got.”

 

Umi kissed Nico as a distraction from her embarrassment, knowing that Nico was talking about the warmth gathering in her groin that was threatening to burst at any moment. Umi had no problems letting go early, knowing that Nico was often turned on by the sight of Umi climaxing (it wasn’t anything that Nico had said aloud, but Umi had noticed Nico watching her orgasm carefully on several occasions). Umi still tempted herself to bring her wife to finish with her, though.

 

The hand that wasn’t holding Nico’s went back to Nico’s cunt, where it had been teasing earlier. That time, when Umi’s hand met with Nico’s clit, Nico didn’t bother trying to brush it away, but instead groaned, draping an arm over the back of Umi’s shoulders. “I love you too, Nico.” Umi had almost forgotten to say it back in the midst of working her and Nico up together.

 

However, Nico certainly didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she was caught up in her own body, wriggling beneath Umi and taking deep, heaving breaths. Umi reflexively pinned Nico down with their clasped hands, speeding up the finger that was on Nico’s clit. Before Umi knew it, her own body was giving out, and Nico’s climax triggered hers. The tight pussy that Umi had been daydreaming about filling all day was tightening quickly, as if begging Umi to coat it in her seed. How could she deny what Nico clearly needed?

 

Umi let herself go, still trying to please Nico as much as her adrenaline-shocked body would allow her. Nico was laying back on the bed, her sharp little breaths almost burning Umi’s excitable skin. Umi collapsed on top of Nico, passively letting her orgasm rush through her body as her toes curled and her cock expelled what felt like a neverending stream of come. Nico took it all, shuddering just a little as the foreign feeling flooded her groin.

 

They were both far too hot to even consider moving. They were usually both swept away by their orgasms, but their first night together as a married couple proved to be far more taxing than any other night. They were quiet, and Umi felt like they could have laid there forever, communicating with nothing but small heavy-handed touches and puffs of breath.

 

Of course, Nico couldn’t keep her mouth shut for long. At least, when she was spoke, it was more sentimental than Umi could have imagined her sounding. “Y’know...I thought that honeymoon stuff was a little stupid at first. But I feel it, now. I feel the same way as I always have...being in love with you, and all...but I feel something new, too.”

 

Just like Umi thought, they didn’t need words to be connected. Umi had been thinking the exact same thing in the midst of their heated rutting, but in a bit of a clearer mind, Nico was able to put it into words perfectly. “Then let’s hold this feeling as long as we can, Nico.”

 

“Let’s hold it forever,” Nico corrected. “‘Til death do us part.”

 

Umi smiled. That didn’t sound all that bad, being with Nico until the sands of time swept them away... “Of course. ‘Til death do us part.”


End file.
